Who are you?
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: A woman appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Its bad enough that she can see Hollows, but she has a weapon to attack. If she's not a soul reaper, a Quincy or a human, what is she?


Some people say I have special abilities, and they don't mean that in a good way. Other people say I'm somebody who just looks like a freak. Others say I don't deserve to live in this world of mine. And mostly everyone ignores me and detests the very sight of me. When I place my bow up to attack the enemy, I want someone to think I'm beautiful. I want them to think I am a somebody. I don't want to be picked on anymore. Is there not anyone here who will make me believe I am alive?

As I enter this new place called Karakura Town, I will have a new identity. I shall disguise myself while using my abilities I was even during birth. I may not be human, but I am somebody.

* * *

**Who are you?**

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

"You idiot!" Rukia Kuchiki shouted to Ichigo while she ran a few feet in front of him. They were on their way to school. Rukia woke up on time of course, but she waited for Ichigo, which made her wait over an hour. "You're such a girl Ichigo!"

"And what does that make you? A man?"

If she could, Rukia would have turned around and threw her bag at Ichigo, but she held all of her anger for later. School started in two minutes and it was a 10 minute run from the house. Rukia decided to get Ichigo back somehow. She was Rukia Kuchiki, she would find a way.

Meanwhile, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue and Sado Yasutora (Chad) waited for the Ichigo and Rukia. They sat outside on the school stairs. The shade was covering their warm bodies. It was close to fall and summer was ending. Aizen was killed months ago and Ichigo and the others were in their senior year. Rukia decided to live in the world of the living and was now going to school with Ichigo again. The group was together and staying that way was their intention.

"We're going to be late for class." Uryu said. "It's obvious that they're busy or have better things to do."

"Maybe a hollow appeared and they're taking care of it."

"Somehow I doubt that," Chad said to Orihime. Everyone got up and headed into the school.

One minute and 50 seconds later…

Ichigo and Rukia slid the classroom door open and made a grand entrance. Ichigo fell face first onto the floor while Rukia held up both of her arms and had her eyes closed. "Rukia Kuchiki has entered the classroom Ms. Ochi."

"Welcome to class. You're early this morning. Usually you would get here as soon as I start talking."

"Ichigo always intents to wait outside of the classroom and make his grand entrance. Please excuse him."

"Why you…" Ichigo muttered as Rukia sat in her seat. Ichigo then got up and sat to his desk. Ms. Ochi then began to discuss today's subject. In the middle of her speech, Ichigo's substitute badge went off. Ichigo thanked God for giving him an excuse to leave. He sprung from his desk and ran out of the door. "Bathroom break!" he yelled. Rukia then did the same and followed after him.

"Why the hell do they always do that?" Ms. Ochi said frustrated.

"Ms. Ochi yelled…and cussed." Students whispered. Orihime looked out of her classroom window and watched as Ichigo and Rukia ran out of the school grounds in their soul reaper uniforms. _"If only I was stronger,"_ she thought, then sighed.

* * *

**The outskirts of Karakura town**

People ran for their lives at the unknown creature attacked them. This creature could not be seen by mere humans. Only soul reapers, Quincy's and humans with special powers could see them. Hollows were attacking the citizens of Karakura town. They approached the town in pairs. There were 10 hollows total. On a nearby skyscraper, the young and feminine Kayta Songs watched as the hollows continued to make their way into the town.

Kayta slid out a golden arrow from her quiver. She placed the back of the arrow on the line and prepared to fire. Before she fired, spiritual pressure with a light blue aura surrounded the bow and arrow. When the arrow was fired, the target was hit and dissolved. Kayta took another arrow and repeated the process. "Hey!" Kayta looked over and saw Ichigo and Rukia running over. The hollows noticed him and attacked. Before Kayta could slide out another arrow, Ichigo unleashed Zangetsu and sliced down every last remaining hollow. Kayta couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Ichigo attacking the hollows.

"_What spiritual pressure,"_ she thought as she looked at him. When all the hollows were defeated, Ichigo put Zangetsu on his shoulder and looked up at Kayta. She felt her face become hot as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

Kayta was zapped out of her daze. "T-that is none of your concern." She simply said.

"What are you doing here? How can you see hollows?" Rukia asked this time.

"I have nothing to say to you soul reapers. Why don't you just stay out of the way and let me handle things. I'm the new savior of this town. I will do whatever it takes for everyone to remain safe. Then I will be noticed."

"Noticed? So you save people because you want them to notice you? What kind of objective is that?" a vein then popped up in Kayta's head.

"It's an objective I've been going on for a long time! Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what I can and can't want?"

"The least you can do it not make things so obvious. Want people to notice you in someone else's town, not mine."

"Whatever!" Kayta said in defeat. "Just make sure to stay out of my way!" with that, the young woman jumped from the skyscraper and left. "Who was she?" Rukia asked no one in particular.

"Not only that, but what was she?" Rukia turned to Ichigo. "I've never seen anyone like that. She can't be a Quincy. Uryu is the last remaining Quincy; other than his father. And I found that out thanks to my old man."

"She might be a human like Orihime and Chad."

"Maybe, but we shouldn't underestimate her. She could have any kind of unknown power. For right now, let's head back. We're already late by 10 minutes."

"You're right," Rukia said then followed Ichigo as they flash stepped back to school

As Uryu looked out of the window and ducked his head so Ms. Ochi couldn't see him, he sensed the spiritual pressure of the unknown woman. He automatically saw her slim frame, her back length light blue hair with no straight ends. He saw her sleeveless while outfit with the horizontal blue diamond designs at the top and bottom of the thigh high dress. The matching cover up that was buttoned at the top was clear in Uryu's view along with the neck decoration that covered the front and back of her dress. He then saw the golden quiver with the green cover up with a matching bow. The golden arrows zapped into his memory as well as the entire figure of the unknown woman.

"Kayta, so you've returned?" Uryu whispered.

* * *

**This story is for readers who are looking for something normal but mysterious. I got this idea from a picture I found on the internet. I get ideas from looking at things and thinking about plot and things for a while. **

**This story is meant to be a short story. If you like it, please tell me and I will update as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Thank you **

**P.S.: if you're confused, please let me know so I can work on that in future chapters**


End file.
